Androgyny
by Praevarus
Summary: Draco wears a dress. Harry approves. Harry/Draco slash.


Written for a Kink Meme on LJ, for the prompt of cross-dressing!Draco, inspired by Andrej Pejic. Lame title is lame. Sorry.

**Warnings**: Slash (sex between two males), cross-dressing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of the characters in it.

**Androgyny**

"As much as I love doing this for you, you don't make a very good conversational partner when I'm dressed like this," Draco said with a smile as he took a sip of his red wine.

Harry realized he had been staring, but he wasn't ashamed. How could he not stare? Even the way Draco drank his wine was fascinating to watch, his slender fingers with red painted nails holding the stem of the glass and his equally red lips leaving smudges behind on the rim. "You do know that when we get home, I'm going to tear that dress off you and fuck you, right?" Under the table, Harry ran a hand up Draco's smooth, exposed thigh.

He should have known it was a bad idea to take Draco out like this. Not that Harry didn't enjoy it, on the contrary. But he was finding it exceedingly difficult to keep his hands off his boyfriend, and feared that if they'd stay in the restaurant for too long, he'd fuck him right there and then.

While the little black dress Draco was wearing that night was on the verge of being too short for such a fancy establishment, he looked not only sexy, but sophisticated as well. He was wearing his long hair loose, because that was the way Harry liked it. It never ceased to amaze Harry how easily his boyfriend could pass for a girl. Some people even managed to mistake him for a girl while he was dressed in his regular clothing, before hastily apologizing when they realized he was in fact a man.

But tonight was different. Harry noticed the lustful and jealous stares from other men, and it was an incredible turn on to be the only one to know the truth about Draco, and what he was hiding underneath his dress.

Thankfully, they had already gotten to their dessert. "I would hope so," Draco said, licking the crème brûlée off his spoon. "But as much as I would like to talk about all the dirty things we could do at home, that wouldn't be very ladylike." He smiled sweetly at Harry.

Harry watched Draco please the spoon orally for a while longer, until he finally couldn't take it anymore. "Let's go home."

Draco blinked. "But I haven't finished my dessert yet..."

"Draco," Harry said urgently. Under the table, he grabbed Draco's hand and put it on his crotch.

"Ohh," Draco said with a grin as he lightly massaged Harry's growing erection. "That is a problem indeed. We should go home at once and take care of that." He leaned in over the table and kissed Harry briefly, leaving a smudge of red lipstick behind. "Don't forget to pay, though."

"I won't." Harry didn't feel like waiting, so when he reached into his pocket, he pulled out all the money he had with him and put it on the table. "That should cover it. Let's go." He didn't care much about being rude as he walked out the door with Draco next to him. They would probably never go back to this place. Fancy restaurants weren't exactly their thing, especially not Harry's, but the idea of taking his cross-dressing boyfriend to such a place had caused him to make an exception.

"Why aren't we apparating?" Draco asked, heels clicking on the street.

Harry suddenly halted and pulled Draco close, kissing him deeply. "Because I love to watch you walk," he whispered.

Draco shook his head and chuckled. "You're crazy." But when they resumed walking and Harry purposely lingered behind Draco a little bit, he remembered why he loved to watch Draco so much. The stiletto heels he was wearing were incredibly high, and yet he walked in them like a professional. His long legs were a sensation to watch, not to mention his swaying hips and arse.

Draco looked over his shoulder. "We're never going to get home like this, you know."

"Hmm, really?" Harry pushed Draco against the wall of a random building they just happened to be passing by. "I think we're going to have to apparate after all," he breathed, his rock hard cock pressing into Draco's thigh. "Or would you let me fuck you right here?"

Draco's breath hitched. "You wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't," Harry admitted. "But only because I like the idea of taking that dress off you even more than I like watching you wear it." He took Draco's hand, and less than a second later they were in their bedroom.

Harry took in Draco's appearance one more time, but didn't dwell on it for too long as he knew he would be able to admire Draco in one of his dresses many more times. "Turn around for me," he whispered.

There was a zipper in the back of the dress, one that reached all the way to the bottom. Maybe that was why Harry was so fond of this particular outfit. Draco helped by throwing his long hair over one shoulder, and ever so slowly, Harry started to unzip the dress. His arousal grew even more when the dress finally fell to the floor, and Draco's pale, slender body was revealed. When Draco reached for his cock, Harry had to stop him.

"I won't last, and I want to fuck you," he explained when Draco shot him a surprised look. "Now you know what you do to me, walking around like that." He kissed Draco deeply, smudging his lipstick. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Draco kissed him back feverishly. "Fuck me," he panted, letting himself fall down onto the bed. His cock was pressed against his stomach, the head peeking out of the black lace panties he was still wearing. He raised his legs into the air, slipping off the panties, and pulled Harry on top of him.

Harry didn't waste any time, muttering a quick lubrication spell and pressing two fingers into Draco's arse, stretching him. "Enough. Just fuck me," Draco pleaded, gently nudging his boyfriend with one of his stiletto's. Harry's cock jumped. He'd forgotten about the shoes.

He spread Draco's legs wider and positioned himself in between them. He watched Draco's face as he entered him, enjoying the other man's visible pleasure almost as much as he enjoyed fucking him.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, so he pumped Draco's cock in time with his thrusts, determined to make Draco come before himself. When the Draco's eyes rolled back in his head and semen coated his belly, Harry finally allowed himself his own release, collapsing on top of Draco as he rode out an amazing orgasm.

"Draco?" Harry mumbled a bit later, when they were on the verge of falling asleep. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's chest, his face nuzzling his soft blond hair.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Draco chuckled. "I love you too."


End file.
